Scream 4 Return to Woodsboro
by scream-queen218
Summary: Sidney has moved back to Woodsboro and is trying to get back to normal. Then Casy Beckers yonger cousin is killed and an old friend returns... oh and i have two endings so can you tell me which one you like best
1. Casey Beckers cousin

Scream 4 return to Woodsboro

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

Author's note: This is my first fic so don't be too harsh. But I would like to know how to take make it better so please review whatever you think of it.

Scene 1

(cut to a house that is in fact Casey Becker's house)

The phone rings. A girl no older that 17 answers.

Girl: Hallo?

Voice: Hallo Sophie

Sophie: who is this?

Voice: you tell me

Sophie: I don't know but I'm going to watch a movie so can you hurry up.

Voice: is it stab?

Sophie: why would I watch that shit?

Voice: because Casey is in it.

(Sophie goes a little white)

Sophie: who is this?

Voice: What's wrong you look like you've saw a ghost

Sophie looks around she is becoming more scared by the minute. She hangs up and begins to walk towards the T.V when the phone rings again. Sophie answers it

Sophie: hallo?

Voice: Don't hang up on me.

Sophie: do you think your funny or something?

Voice: no

Sophie: then what do you want?

Voice: I wanna play a game

Silence

Voice: the same game I played with your cousin Casey!

Sophie drops the phone back into place and locks the back door. She shakes her head and picks up a DVD. She puts it in the DVD player when the phone rings. Sophie answers it

Sophie: hallo

Voice: why did you hang up?

Sophie: because you are a sick fuck! I don't know who you are but it's not funny. How would you like someone you love to be killed and then have people making jokes about it!

Voice: do you want to die tonight?

Sophie: FUCK YOU!

She hangs up then walks into the kitchen. Along the way we see lot's of photo's of a younger Sophie with Casey Becker. The phone rings again Sophie has tears in her eyes. She answers it.

Sophie: WHAT DO YOU WANT!

Voice: to get my revenge. THEY'LL PAY FOR

WHAT THEY DID!

Sophie closes her eyes as she sees a figure standing outside. It's too dark to see what they look like and she doesn't want to find out.

Voice: Do you want to die? Casey sure didn't

Sophie starts to cry the figure has disappeared. Slowly she moves towards the door. She turns on the porch light. Nothing. She stands there completely frozen. Then

Smash!

A chair from outside is thrown through the window just missing her.

Sophie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She turns and runs to the front door. She pulls it open when

Boy: BOO!

Sophie screams and falls to the floor. Crying hysterically.

Boy: hay Sophie it's me. Brad

Sophie looks up and sees her young athletic handsome boyfriend looking nervously down on her.

Sophie: Oh help me please there's someone trying

to kill me

Brad walks into the house Sophie gets up and follows. It's deadly quiet.

Brad: hallo anyone there? If there is you better back

off now you sick fuck.

Nothing Brad turns and stares hard at a shaking Sophie when ghost face pops up behind him and stabs him in the back. Sophie screams and runs for the smashed door. The killer is right behind her. The killer grabs her arms and throws her into the swimming pool. Sophie swims to the other side and tries to climb out but the killer grabs her and holds her under the water. She kicks and punches but it's no use. then the killer pulls her out and throws her onto the porch. The killer stabs her in the stomach quickly. Sophie lets out a painful scream. Ghost face takes out a voice changer and holds it to his mask.

ghost face: I want to give a message to Sidney

Prescott but since she doesn't seem to

be able to get my messages this is the

way to get through to her.

Sophie looks up she is covered in blood. The killer

holds the knife high into the air then slash. Cut to title page

Scream 4:Return to Woodsboro


	2. Blondes aren't the only dumb ones

A/N: Hi I've changed the lay out of the story a bit so it's easier to read. Be warned. I was very angry with my friend for always taking the mic out of blondes so in this chap I get my revenge.

Mwahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahhhahahahahahaha

Scene 2

(cut to a cosy little house with a moving van in the garage)

We see Sidney at the age of 23 carrying a box into the house.

Sidney: come on Cherokee!

Her golden retriever ran along beside her barking happily.

Dewey: you gonna be ok in this house by yourself?

Dewey Riley steps out from behind the van carrying a large box. Behind him Gale Weathers was arguing with a delivery man about the price.

Sidney: I'll be fine Dewey don't worry about me.

Sid smiles and gives Dewey a hug.

Dewey: if you need us we'll be at my old house.

Sidney: I no Dewey you better go and get gale

before she writes a book on the bad service

of delivery men.

Dewey laughs then he climbs into his car and he and gale drive off leaving Sidney and Cherokee to settle into their new house.

(cut to living room)

Sidney switches on the T.V and begins to place pictures around the room. She stops and looks at one that she hadn't seen for a long time. It was a picture of her 15th birthday. Just before her mom had died. She was with Tatum, Randy, Stu and Billy. The memory made her smile but the something on the T.V made her become very anxious.

Reporter: Last night Sophie Becker was brutally

murdered and her boyfriend Brad Harris

was stabbed in the back. There are no

Suspects and police aren't giving any statements but what we do know is that Sophie was Casey Becker's younger cousin. Casey was the third victim of the Woodsboro murders and was killed in the same house. Brad is currently in hospital his injuries were minor and he can leave very soon ….

Sidney quickly switches the T.V off.

Scene 3

(we are taken to a familiar video store where randy used to work)

Huddled round the counter together are five friends one we know to be Martha Meeks Randy's sister.

Next to her is best friend Katie Last. An innocent looking blond who by the looks of it blushes at anything. Next to her is her boyfriend Jack Nicholas. He looks like the party type of guy who loves having fun. Hugging and kissing playfully are the last two members of the group. Todd Jones a highly respected jock and one of the most handsome guys around and his girlfriend Hayley Parkinson. Hayley a brunette and is known to take the Mick out of all blonds. Especially in the movies.

Todd: can you believe it? Same house as well.

Jack: yeah it's kind of scary.

Hayley: I was friends with Sophie and she was so

Nice. Why would anyone want her dead?

There was an uneasy silence amongst the friends.

Todd: you know what else I heard? That Sidney

Prescott just moved back here. Do you think

It was her?

Martha suddenly becomes very angry.

Martha: Don't you dare say that! She would never

and she has nothing to do with this!

Everyone is very supprised by Martha's outburst.

Hayley: okay! Just chill you don't have to be angry

He was just jokin.

Martha shakes her head and walked away leaving them in the video shop very confused.

Todd: what's her problem?

Katie: leave her alone you know her brother Randy

got killed because of this kind of thing.

Hayley shrugs and looks about the shop. She sees a heavily makeuped girl in baggy jeans walk into the shop.

Hayley: Jax!!!!!!!

The girl looks up and smiles.

Jax:Hayley!

They both Hug and walk to the other end of the shop.

Hayley: what are you doing here I thought you were

At Windsor collage ?

Jax: I dropped out it was a crap school I'm gonna travel. I'm just here for a visit.

Hayley: That's great! Why don't you come over to my place later?

Jax: oh yeah you got your own apartment cool I'll come over later.

Hayley: yeah we can watch that film stab 3 it just came out on video.

Jax: cool I'll be over later cya

Hayley: later

Scene 4

(Sydney's house)

Sidney is on the computer on her California women's crises job. She finishes up when the phone rings. She eyes it nervously then picks it up.

Sidney: hallo

Martha: Hi Sid it's me Martha can I come over? I need someone to talk to.

Sidney looks at the clock on the wall it's 6:00 pm

Sidney: yeah sure you know where I live don't you?

Martha: yeah Dewey told me

Sidney: ok I'll see you in a minute.

Sidney hangs up and walks over to the window. She sits on the couch next to the window and picks up the paper. It's covered with things about the Woodsboro murders and Sophie's death. She puts it on the side table when she sees a photo of Randy by the side. She picks it up.

Sydney: weird I can't remember this

She puts it back and lies down on the sofa. She closes her eyes and falls asleep.

Scene 5

(Hayley's apartment)

Hayley and Jax are watching the movie. It is pitch black and the only light is coming from the T.V.

They are also smoking something that by the looks of it could be weed.

Hayley: Do you know it's true that blondes were the only females that died in the real Woodsboro murders?

Jax: so

Hayley: so it means that blonds really are dumb

Jax roles her eyes. Then the phone rings. Hayley picks up the cordless.

Hayley: hallo

Voice: hallo

Hayley: who is this?

Voice: who is this?

Hayley smiles and takes the popcorn bowl into the kitchen.

Hayley: ha ha jack I know it's you. Your so predictable.

Voice: I'm not jack

Hayley: come on you were the only one who knew I got stab 3 out. How could anyone else know.

Voice: do you like stab 3?

Hayley opens the fridge and pulls out two beers.

Hayley: it's okay. But I've seen it like ten times before so I know what happens.

Voice: who's your favourite character?

Hayley: I like that Kincaid guy. I think Sid should have asked him out. Do you think she did. If I was her I would of.

Voice: don't you like that guy oh what's his name

The one who works at the video store?

Hayley: you mean Randy Meeks. Oh come on you no how upset Martha gets if we talk about him.

Voice:how would I know?

Hayley: jack I'm getting bored can you please let me watch the film.

Jax enters the kitchen

Jax: I'm gonna go and get some more weed out the car.

Hayley holds up her finger silencing her.

Hayley:got to go bye jack.

Voice: wait..

Hayley hangs up and turns to jax.

Hayley: ok hurry up you'll miss the end.

Jax: I'll be right back.

She walks out.

The phone rings. Hayley groans.

Hayley: hallo

Voice: don't you know you should never say I'll be right back.

Hayley: look jack just hang on a minute.

She pauses and looks out the window jax is running down the street to her car.

Hayley: how did you know what she said?

Silence

Hayley: hallo! Are you there?

Voice: you always say that blonds are the ones that die but I think you'll die just the same.

Hayley looks around. She glances at the kitchen knifes next to her . The caller hangs up and hayley drops the phone onto the counter. She backs up to the closet and eyes the living room. Then we see a figure standing behind her in the closet. Then he grabs her round the waist she screams and he throws her into the fridge. She stands up and looks at the knifes on the counter then ran to the living room the killer runs in behind.

Hayley: no please don't kill me

The killer dives towards her and plunges the knife into her arm. Hayley screams In pain and falls to the floor. She gets up and runs past the open door and slams it on the killer then runs up the stairs. The killer chases after her and grabs her arm and throws her down the stairs. As she hit's the bottom there's a snap and she lies there with a broken leg helpless. The killer stands over her and lifts the knife above it's head.


	3. Strange phone calls

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cut to Sydney asleep on the couch.

She turns and begins to sleep talk.

Sidney: NO! get away from me! Please.

Male voice: Sidney?

Sidney sits bolt right up and looks around. That voice. She looks around. She then looks at the picture of randy. Sidney shakes her head.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door. Sidney looks at the clock. It's 8:00. She gets up and answers the door.

Martha: sorry I'm late. My car broke down

Sidney: that's ok

Sidney shows Martha to the living room Cherokee follows Sidney closely.

Sidney: what's up

Sidney is surprised to see Martha start to cry she puts a comforting arm around her.

Martha: I can't stop thinking about Randy.

Sidney looks down to the floor looking uneasy.

Martha: I was going through his stuff and I found some pictures. Mostly of you and the others. You know Tatum and Stu a few of Billy.

Martha laughed. Sidney begins to feel even more uneasy.

Martha: he was always jealous of Billy

Sidney: why would he be jealous of Billy?

Martha:because he was your boyfriend he always had a thing about you but never thought you would go out with him.

Sidney becomes very uneasy.

Sidney: so how have you been?

Martha: alright. My friend Katie and me are going to go to Spain for a summer holiday. Her mom and dad are dead rich. And I've been working at the video shop.

Sidney nods. Suddenly there's a knock on the door.

Sidney: hang on you can put the T.V on if you want.

Sidney answers the door and Martha puts the T.V on.

It's Dewey and Gale.

Gale: Sid we've need to talk.

Sidney: what's wrong?

They walk through to the living room.

Dewey:hi Martha

Martha smiles and nods.

Martha: I better go I'll see you later Sid

Martha leaves and Sid looks curiously at gale and Dewey.

Dewey: we think there's been another murder.

Gale: Hayley Parkingson one of Martha's friends. she just disappeared tonight. Her friend went out to her car and came back to find her gone and blood everywhere.

Sidney: shouldn't you be telling Martha as well?

Dewey shook his head.

Dewey: she'll find out when the police let the news

Out.

Sidney: how do you know if the police haven't told anyone?

Gale: the killer cut a message into the wall.

Sidney: what did it say?

Dewey: It says I will get my revenge.

Sidney goes quiet and becomes a little worried

Her voice begins to crack.

Sidney: do you think it has anything to do with us?

Gale shrugs. Sidney glances at the picture of Randy.

Dewey: we want you to be careful.

Sidney nods.

Sidney: don't worry about me I've got Cherokee.

Dewey and gale nod but they don't think Sidney is really alright.

Sidney: really I'm fine

Gale: we know we just want to make sure.

Sidney smiles.

Cut to outside.

Someone, we don't know who, is watching them

through the window.

Scene 5

(in Sidney's bedroom)

Sidney is asleep and Cherokee is lying at the end of the bed.

The room door opens and a shadow is cast over the room. we don't know who's. then the figure walks off quickly. Sidney wakes up startled by the door being open. She gets up and walks into the hallway.

Then downstairs. The phone rings. She jumps. A quick glance at the clock shows it's 1:30 am.

She picks it up.

Sidney: hallo?

Voice: Hallo Sidney

Sidney goes white and becomes very scared.

Sidney: who is this?

Voice: don't worry you'll find out soon enough.

Sidney slams the phone down on the receiver.

The phone rings but she ignores it and runs upstairs to get dressed then runs out the door with Cherokee to her car.

Scene 6

( the Riley house from scream 1)

It's morning and Dewey and Gale are eating breakfast in the kitchen.

Gale: what time did she get here?

Dewey: about 2 she was really worried.

Gale looks out the window thoughtfully.

Gale: why didn't the killer attack her if there is one?

Dewey: no Sidney wouldn't lie like that to us

Gale: no I mean why didn't they attack her?

Dewey shrugs then Sidney came in.

Gale: morning

Sidney: morning

Dewey nods and hands a plate of toast and some bacon to Sidney.

Dewey: well I'd better get to work I'll tell them at the station what happened and see if they can trace the call.

He gives Gale a kiss then leaves.

Sidney: so gale what are you doing today?

Gale: trying to find a job. I had to quit being a news reporter so I could spend more time with Dewey.

Sidney nods when the phone rings. Gale answers it.

Gale: hallo?

The voice that answers is the same voice that Sidney heard the night before. The voice sounds urgent and worried.

Male's voice: gale you Dewey and Sidney have to get away from here now!

Gale looks nervously at Sidney who jumps to her feet ready for anything.

Gale: who is this?

Males voice: I can't say just get out of Woodsboro and whatever you do don't go….

The line goes dead as if someone pulled the cord out.

Sidney and gale stare at each other for a while then Sidney breaks the silence

Sidney: was it the killer?

Gale: no whoever it was wasn't using a voice changing box. It kind of sounded like Randy.

Gale shook her head

Gale: I no it's stupid he's dead but oh I don't know.

Sidney looks out of the window and screams as she sees a Hayley's lifeless body hanging from a tree.


	4. dreams and RANDY?

Scene 7

( the Meeks's family house)

Martha and Katie are sitting on the couch talking away. Katie is in tears.

Katie: I don't believe she's dead! I was talking to

Her just an hour before she died! It's horrible.

Martha: poor Todd. How did he take it?

Katie: he was very upset. Did you know they were going to get married?

Martha nodded. She has a dark look on her face.

Martha: but she still flirted with every guy she met.

Katie glances at Martha an accusing look on her face.

Katie: your not still jealous that he wanted to take Hayley to the prom and not you are you?

Martha doesn't say anything she just looks at a crack on the wall.

Suddenly there's a bang from down stairs.

Katie panics.

Katie: what was that?

Martha: nothing come on I'll drive you home.

Katie: no it's ok I only live a couple blocks away.

Later..

(Katie's bedroom)

Katie walks in and puts her bag on the floor. She looks around. there are pictures of all her friends stuck around her mirror. She then walks over to her pet mouse's cage.

Katie: hallo peewee.

She puts some food in the cage when the phone rings. She closes the cage and runs down stairs.

She answers the phone.

Katie: hallo

Voice: hallo Katie.

Katie: who is this?

Voice: you know who it is.

Katie glances out the round the room.

Voice: I want you to take something to an old friend of mine. If you don't you'll end up like Hayley.

Katie: look just leave me alone!

A car pulls up in the driveway.

Katie: look my boyfriends here and if you don't leave he's gonna be pissed with you.

Voice: I want you to find Sidney Prescott and tell her that he's back and he hates her for what she's done.

Jack gets out the car and walks up to the house.

Voice: will you get my message to her?

Katie: I'm not going to do anything for you. YOU KILLED ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS!

Voice: your call…

Suddenly there is a large bang and jack yells out

Jack: what the fuck?!!!!

Katie screams and heads for the door. Jack is lying on the floor unconscious. Katie runs out the house and down the road when she runs into someone. It's Dewey.

Dewey: what's wrong?

Katie: there's someone at my house.

Dewey looks at the house he takes Katie to his car down the road.

Dewey holds up his radio

Dewey: there is a disturbance at 48 cherytree road we think it might be the killer.

Meanwhile…..

(At Sidney's house.)

Sidney is standing at the window looking out at the street.

The phone rings. Sidney hesitates for a moment then picks it up.

Sidney: hallo?

Voice: hallo Sidney.

Sidney: who the fuck is this?

Voice: come on Sidney do you really think your going to stay alive? Don't you know the rules?

While they are talking a ghost face appears behind Sidney. But not the one on the phone.

Sidney: look I've been through this shit before and I've always come out of it in the end so just give up!

Voice: not this time.

The second ghost face picks up a chair and smashes it into Sidney's head. She falls to the floor. Ghost face raises the knife high above it's head and stabs Sidney. She screams and tries to kick ghost face but she can't move.

Sidney: (screaming) NO! GET AWAY FROM ME PLEASE!

Suddenly she hears a bang. A males voice fills her head but the killer just stands their watching her.

Males voice: SIDNEY! ARE YOU OK SIDNEY LET ME IN.

The killer pulls off it's mask. It's her mom Maureen Prescott.

Maureen: it's your fault. Because of you their all dead. Tatum, Randy, Derek, Hallie, it's all your fault.

Sidney starts to cry.

Sidney: Please JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!

Maureen: it's your fault all your fault.

Sidney: NOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sidney screams and jumps up. It was a dream.

Her eyes are filled with tears and she is truly terrified.

Males voice: SIDNEY! ARE YOU OK?

LET ME IN!

Sidney gets up and walks over to the door. She opens it but jumps back as soon as she does.

It's Randy Meeks. His voice is full of panic.

Randy: Sidney are you ok? I heard screaming

Sidney stands complete shock on her face.

Randy looks at her full of concern.

Randy: are you ok?

Sidney faints.


	5. questions but no answers

Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah.

A/N: Ok I've done some serious thinking about Randy. I hope you don't mind what I picked to do but it just wouldn't be right if I had picked to kill him off. Yet…

Sidney gave the door one last tug. It still wouldn't budge. She was becoming frantic now.

Joel ran over. "What's going on?"

Another bang was heard from inside. Joel grabbed his keys out of his pocket. Before he could do anything else though the back door of the van burst open and Randy staggered out.

Sidney and Joel ran over to help him. He was covered in blood and was clutching his stomach. The three of them staggered away from the van.

"where's the killer?" Joel asked his eyes darted back towards the news van.

Randy shrugged. " I hit it with your camera."

Sidney suddenly noticed the pain in his eyes and she just wanted to scream. This was all because of her. All the deaths and the suffering was always because of her.

"oh shit Randy!" Sidney looked up to see Gale and Dewey running towards them.

When they got to them Dewey grabbed Randy's arm. " are you ok?"

Randy looked at Dewey and shook his head. "just peachy."

Gale and Joel carefully headed towards the camera van. When they looked inside they found nothing.

"Shit!" gale spun around and called out to Dewey, " he's gone."

Randy rolled his eyes and then fainted.

A/N: omg I no it was really short and I'm very sorry. I'm goin away on our school camp next week and I've got a lot to do. I just wanted to get this bit out the way. I dunno if I like the way the story's goin. Plz review and tell me if it's a bit stupid having Randy live.


	6. Deweys turn to play the game

(later at Martha's house)

Martha and Katie are sitting on the sofa watching T.V.

Katie: it was so scary and Jack could have been killed.

Katie starts to cry.

Martha: It's okay. Come on we're all going to Brad's house. He gets out of hospital tomorrow and he said we can all go to his house. Remember safety in numbers.

Katie: Is this a good idea I mean how many people will be there?

Martha: Well there's me you jack Brad Todd and Jax.

Katie: ok I suppose we'll be safe

Martha: of course we will.

Martha closed her eyes.

Katie: do you think it will be over soon?

Martha: yeah I have a feeling it will be over very soon.

Katie eyes Martha suspiciously.

Scene 9

(Sidney's house)

Sidney has a small bag of clothes next to her on the couch. The clock says it's 12:00. Midnight.

Sidney: where is he?

She looks out the window it the street is empty.

She gets up and walks to the kitchen. She gets a can of soda and heads back to the living room then the phone rings she answers it.

Sidney: hallo?

Dewey: Sidney it's me Dewey um did you um get a visit from Randy?

He sounds as if he's in shock.

Sidney: yeah. So what do you think?

Dewey: I dunno are you ok?

Sidney: yeah just a little spooked out. You know.

Dewey: Yeah Gale fainted.

Sidney: do you know where he is?

Dewey: He just left he said he was going to make sure your ok till morning. Is that alright.

Sidney: yeah safety in numbers right?

Dewey: just be careful I wouldn't trust him so soon.

Sidney: I know don't worry about me I'm fine.

Dewey: ok I'll check on you tomorrow.

Sidney: ok bye.

They hang up when there's a knock on the front door. Sidney answers it.

Sidney: hi Randy.

Randy: hay you ok?

Sidney: uh huh come in

Randy follows Sidney back to the couch they sit down.

Randy: can I ask you something?

Sidney nods.

Randy: Why were you screaming earlier?

Sidney hesitates

Sidney: just a bad dream that's all.

Randy: I heard about what happened in L.A are you ok.

Sidney: yeah oh and I got your video.

Randy: did it help?

Sidney: yeah it was a little depressing but it helped

Randy smiled.

Randy: well you can't leave till morning so why don't you get some sleep?

Sidney: ok will you be ok on the couch?

Randy: yeah I'll be fine. Goodnight

Sidney heads up the stairs.

Sidney: Goodnight

(At Dewey and Gales house)

Dewey and Gale are in bed asleep. The phone rings.

Gale: (half asleep) you get it

Dewey: no I've got to be up for work tomorrow

Gale: I thought you had time off work to look after me and Sid?

Dewey: fine but you have to make it up to me.

Gale: oh I will if you hurry up.

Dewey goes out to the hall and answers the phone.

Dewey: hallo?

Voice: Don't you think it's odd someone calling you this time of night?

Dewey: who is this?

Voice: wouldn't you like to know. Well you'll find out soon enough. Well it's your turn on this game are you ready?

Dewey: I don't play games with killers.

Voice: well you'll have to play this game if you don't want Sidney to end up like Tatum.

Dewey: What did you say?

Voice: you heard me. Now I'm either outside Sidney's house or outside yours. I can easily get in either of them.

Dewey: you better stay away from her.

Voice: which house am I at?

Dewey pauses he glances out the window.

Dewey: I don't know.

Voice: oh bad move. Now someone's going to die

I wonder who it will be.

The phone went dead. Dewey stood there he then turns round and heads back to the bedroom.

Dewey: Gale?

No ones there.

Dewey: shit GALE WHERE ARE YOU?

He sees the light on in the toilet. He slowly walks towards the door.

Dewey: gale?

Suddenly someone jumps on him from behind.

Dewey: (screaming) SHIT STAY AWAY FROM ME!

Gale: Dewey it's me god what's wrong?

Dewey: the killer called he's gonna kill some one tonight.

Gale: What!? You better call Sid and make sure she's ok.

Dewey runs back out to the phone and dials a number. Randy picks up.

Randy: hello?

Dewey: uh hi randy.

Gale who is standing next to Dewey gives him a worried look. Dewey shakes his head.

Dewey: where's Sidney?

Randy: I think she's asleep why what's wrong?

Dewey: The killer called I don't know where it is though. It said it was going to kill someone.

Randy: ok be careful and I wouldn't leave your house if I was you it could be a trap.

Dewey: ok but I'll be round in the morning.

They hang up.

Dewey turns to gale. They both exchange worried glances.

Gale: is it a good idea to trust Randy I mean he's been dead for 6 years!

Dewey: I know but it's Randy and he would never hurt Sidney.

Gale shrugs and goes downstairs.

Gale: I'm going to watch some T.V.

Dewey: I think I'll join you.


	7. you get the idea

A/N: I haven't put author's notes in all the chapters because I had originally had it as one long chap but I realise it must have been hell to try and read. Anyway I know this next scene is a bit pathetic but I'm not used to writing romance.

(In Sidney's bedroom)

Sidney is having her nightmare again. She's tossing and turning.

Sidney: NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! HELP!

She lets out a scream and sits up. She' s crying.

There's a bump then from downstairs.

Randy: SIDNEY! ARE YOU OK?

Randy runs up the stairs and crashes in.

Randy: Are you ok?

Sidney looks away and tries to stop herself from crying but it's too much and she can't help it. Randy walks over and puts a comforting arm around her.

Randy: Are you ok? Do you wanna tell me what's going on?

Sidney: It's just so hard. Everything that's happened all the people that have died. I feel like it's all because of me and now it's happening again I don't know what to do.

Randy: It's not your fault. This would have happened no matter what you do. It's just life.

Sidney rubs her eyes and avoids Randy's eyes.

Sidney: I'm ok I'm just being dramatic. I'm fine.

Randy: are you going to tell me about your dream?

Sidney: it's nothing really.

She smiles but it's not a convincing one. Randy gives her a hug. Sidney holds him tight.

They let go of each other and gaze into each others eyes.

Randy: I know this is hard but you will come out of it ok in the end. I know you will.

Sidney: I know. I'm just tired.

There is a small silence then Sidney leans forwards and kisses Randy on the lips. They kiss for a while then fall back onto the bed. (you get the idea)

Scene 10

(Todd's in a local gym it's very early in the morning)

Todd is working and by the look of it is the only one there. He is fixing a weight machine. Suddenly there is a noise coming from the office. Todd looks up.

Todd: hallo? Is anyone there? Hallo?

He shakes his head and carries on working. Then

BANG!

Todd jumps. He walks into the office slowly. He gets there. Nothing. Then the phone rings. Todd hesitates then answers it.

Todd: Hallo?

Voice: hallo Todd.

Todd looks around the office he is clearly very worried.

Todd: who is this?

Voice: wouldn't you like to know.

Todd: this isn't funny!

Voice: come on Todd don't you want to play the game?

Todd: I wanna kick your ass you fucking bastard!

Voice: oh such a bad way to treat your killer don't you watch scary movies? Don't you know people like you who talk like that don't last long?

Todd: FUCK YOU ASSHOLE! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!

Todd walks around the office. Throwing the furniture around trying to find the killer.

Todd: COME ON! COME AND GET ME! IF YOU THINK YOUR SO TOUGH COME AND GET ME!

As he says this the killer pops up from behind him and cuts his head off. The killer looks down at the separated head and body.


	8. save it till your wedding night!

Cut to Martha's house.

(Katie is asleep on the couch)

Katie is sleeping peacefully. She wakes up and looks around. The clock on the wall says it's 7:00 am. She yawns. Then a book on the book shelf catches her eye.

THE OCCULT:AFTER LIFE

She picks it up and flicks through the pages. It's full of things about the after life and other topics on magic. Katie stops when she gets to one page. Bringing people back to life.

Martha: (oc) what are you doing.

Katie jumps. She then holds up the book.

Katie: what's this?

Martha takes it off of Katie and quickly puts it on a higher shelf.

Martha: nothing I just picked it up at a yard sell.

Katie: whatever

There's a knock at the door.

Martha: I'll get it.

She walks off. Katie looks up at the book and shakes her head. Martha walks back in followed by Jack.

Katie: hi! (they kiss) god your up early!

Martha: I'll leave you two alone.

She walks out.

Jack: I was worried. I didn't want the killer to get to you before I could.

He gives her a playful look and winks.

Katie shoves him away.

Katie: You know how I feel about this stuff.

Jack looks very annoyed.

Jack: are you really gonna wait till your wedding night? Come on no one does that anymore.

Katie: look I'm sorry but it's just the way I think it should be.

Katie gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Jack: Fine but I need to go and get ready for tonight. I must get food! Oh and bring beer.

He walks out and Katie follows him. He turns around.

Jack: I love you.

Katie: I love you too.

Scene 11

(Sidney's bedroom)

Sidney wakes up. She is alone in the room. No Randy. She looks around. Confused.

Cut to downstairs.

Sidney looks around.

Sidney: Randy? Cherokee?

Nothing. She looks out the window and sees Randy and Cherokee coming down the street. They come in a few seconds later. Randy comes in and goes bright red when he sees Sidney.

Randy: uh morning.

Sidney: morning.

There is an uneasy silence between them.

Sidney: your up early.

Randy: oh I was just taking Cherokee out for a walk.

More silence.

Randy: um about last night I understand if you don't want to let anyone know or anything.

Sidney: why wouldn't I want anyone to know.

Randy: um maybe because I'm dead and why would you want to go out with me?

Sidney: maybe because I love you.

This shocks Randy a little but he's glad to hear it.

Sidney goes over to Randy and gives him a kiss.

Randy: you better get ready to go.

Sidney: ok

The phone rings Randy answers it.

Randy: hallo?

It's Dewey his voice sounds worried and full of panic.

Dewey: it's Gale she's gone and I don't know where. I woke up and she was gone but there was a note left behind.

Randy and Sidney exchange worried glances.

Randy: What did it say?

Dewey: It says I told you to play the game and if you don' t Gale will die. Come to Stu Macher's old house tonight at 7:00. that's it

Randy: ok just don't panic we can go and get her after we've taken Sid somewhere safe ok?

Dewey: ok but I'm gonna pick up some stuff so that we come prepared.

Randy hangs up but as soon as he does the phone rings he answers it.

Randy: look Dewey just don't panic!

Voice: Dewey's not the one who should be panicking you are.

Randy looks at Sidney and mouths it's the killer. Sidney comes up behind Randy and grabs his arm.

Randy: (into phone) why should I be panicking?

Voice: because the next victim might be Martha.

Randy: You stay the fuck away from her.

Voice: oh look at the big brother getting all protective over little sis. Well come to Stu Macher's old house tonight a 7 and you might be able to save her if not then she'll end up like you.

The killer hangs up.

Randy: Fuck he's gonna kill Martha I've got to go with Dewey tonight.

Sidney nods.

Sidney: and I'm coming with you.

Randy: NO! look it isn't safe you could get hurt.

Sidney: randy I'm not going to let you get killed again. Wherever you go I go.

Randy looks at Sidney for a moment.

Randy: are you sure?

Sidney nods


	9. killer party

Scene 12

It's 6:00 pm and brad jack jax Katie and Martha are waiting in the mall car park.

Brad: where the fuck is Todd.

Jack: well fuck him I know what we can do to keep us occupied.

Katie: what?

Jack: why don't we all go to Stu Macher's old house!

Everyone shakes their head except Martha.

Martha: yeah that could be cool

Jack: (surprised) WHAT! I was joking.

Martha: what are you guys too scared?

Jax: I suppose it could be fun. And no one lives there so no one would bother us.

Brad: hay wait a min I got stabbed in the back all our close friends were murdered and you wanna go to a house where a homicidal killer lived and died?

Everyone ignores him and heads for their cars. Jack turns around half way to his car.

Jack: it's ok Brad you can stay here on your own if you want. In the empty car park.

Everyone gets in their cars. Brad waits for a moment then

Brad: HAY! WAIT FOR ME!

Cut to Stu Macher's house.

It's 6:45 the house still has furniture in it but is empty apart from the gang. They're sitting in the living room talking about T.V.

Katie: I'm sorry but you can't beat Buffy it's a classic.

Jack: yeah wouldn't mind a bit of rough and tumble with Buffy myself.

Katie elbows him in the ribs.

Jax: I'm gonna go to the toilet it's up stairs right?

Martha: I guess so.

Jax goes up stairs while the others put the stereo and turn it up very loud.

Jack: I'm gonna see if they have anymore C.Ds upstairs.

Katie: ok but hurry up.

Martha: so Brad what's your favourite scary movie?

Cut to upstairs

Jax is making her way along the hall when

Voice: Jax.

She stops and looks into the room the sound came from.

Jax. Hallo? Anyone there?

She goes in. there's someone under the covers.

Jax. Hallo? Umm are you ok?

She pulls the covers off . It's Todd's body his head in his arms.

Jax steps back music blaring in the background.

She steps back and turns to the door but the killers there. It holds a knife up high.

Jax: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

She runs to the side the killer coming out after her.

She grabs a light shade and holds it high and smashes it over the killers head. She tries to run to the door but the killer grabs her legs and trips her up. Jax kicks the killer hard in the stomach then runs to the open window. She glances back at the killer it's getting up and has it's knife back. She climbs out the window and tries to climb onto a drain pipe but slips. She grabs onto the ledge as she falls. The killer looks out of the window onto her.

Jax: HELP PLEASE HELP!

The killer stabs her in the back she lets out a painful scream. The killer stabs one of her hands. Jax screams and falls to the ground. The killer looks down and wipes the knife clean.


	10. the killers reveal themselves

Scene 13

Outside Dewey's people carrier pulls up.

Dewey: ok now listen be careful I don't want you to get hurt.

Sidney and Randy nod. They get out the car.

Randy: I guess Stu's parents just abandoned the place and the stuff.

Sidney looks up at the house and is filled with fear.

Randy: you ok?

Sidney nods and they go in.

They enter through the open door and look around the stereo is playing but no ones there.

Dewey: wait here I'm gonna have a look around

He heads up the stairs. Sidney looks into the kitchen. There's a flashback to scream and Billy and Stu stab each other senselessly . Randy walks into the living room.

Randy: I hope Martha's ok

Sidney: do you think we should have a look around?

Randy walks through the living room while Sidney goes to the kitchen. Tears from the memory fill her eyes. Then….

Katie: oh god you've got to help me!

Sidney jumps and turns to see Katie rushing towards her. crying

Katie: my friend Jax is outside the killer got her she's dead!

Randy rushes in. Katie is very shocked to see him.

Randy: Katie? Where's Martha is she hear?

Katie: she… she went upstairs to find Jax. There was a noise outside after she left and me and this boy Brad went to see what it was.

Randy runs up the stairs.

Sidney turns to Katie.

Sidney: where's this guy Brad?

Katie shrugged

Katie: he just disappeared.

Suddenly they hear a scratching from the cupboard.

Sidney opens it. It's Gale!

Sidney: shit Gale we were so worried.

Gale is tied up and gagged.

Meanwhile upstairs…

Dewey is looking through the rooms for Gale.

Dewey: Gale? Gale where are you?

He opens a cupboard but can't find anything then…

Martha: Dewey!

Dewey jumps. And turns to see Martha and Jack.

Dewey: come on you've got to go. Have you seen Gale?

Jack: no but you might want to check downstairs.

They run downstairs.

Sidney: we've found Gale.

Gale is still tied up.

Dewey: We've got to get out of here.

Jack suddenly gets an evil smile on his face. And he pulls a gun out from a draw.

Jack: Your not going anywhere.

He then shots Dewey in the stomach.

Sidney and Gale (who is gagged): NOOOOOOOO!

Katie looks at jack horrified.

Katie: Why?

Martha laughs and takes out the knife. Sidney looks at her stunned.

Jack: sorry honey but I think you'd understand that I love Martha and you know I always have.

He then shoots her in the head.

Sidney: Martha? Why?

Martha turns to Sidney and points the knife at her.

Martha: WHY I think you know why.

Sidney shakes her head.


	11. end version 1

A/N: ok this is he first end chap of 2. Plz tell me which one you like best.

End version 1#

Martha: well why don't you ask him?

Sidney looks baffled at the door as Randy walks in

With the voice changing box.

Randy( voice changed): Surprise Sidney!

Sidney: no.

she backs into the counter a scared Gale watches.

Sidney: why would you do this to me?

Randy takes the knife off Martha and holds it to Sidney's chest.

Randy: hmmm let me think. How about because I loved you! I would do anything for you but you were always too busy with some other fucking twat!

Sidney looks away. Tears form in her eyes.

Sidney: I'm sorry.

Randy: well it's too late for that.

Martha takes the gun off Jack.

Martha: I told you it would be easy Jack.

Jack: yeah baby. So does that mean you'll go out with me now?

Martha: I'm sorry jack but we need you for the plan to work.

Martha then shoots him.

Randy: make sure he's dead Martha we don't want him coming back to life at the end.

Martha then shoots jack in the head.

Randy: (smiling) That's my girl. See Sid she learns fast.

Martha comes up and holds the gun to Sidney's head. (while this is happening a cut to Gale shows she's almost broken free.)

Martha: do you wanna know how I brought him back to life?

Sidney: Not really I wish you'd just send him back.

Randy: now Sid it's not a good idea to insult a psycho that's holding a knife to your heart.

Martha: yeah he's gonna break your heart just like you broke his.

Sidney is still crying but her voice is filled with anger.

Sidney: you know I just wish you fucks would learn that I always get through this shit. ALIVE

She then kicks randy in the balls and grabs the gun and pushes Martha to the floor.

Randy: ARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!!!!!

He grabs Sidney and throws her into the hallway.

Martha picks up the gun but Gale who Is now free knocks it out her hand and wrestles Martha to the floor.

In the hallway.

Randy pins Sidney to the floor and grabs her throat.

Randy: Die bitch!

Sidney tries to push him off but he's surprisingly strong.

In kitchen

Gale and Martha fight madly. Gale manages to throw the gun out of the window but Martha grabs the knife. Then Gale grabs the knife and stabs Martha in the throat.

In hallway

Sidney tries to punch Randy but she can't breath and is about to give up hope when bang!

There's a gun shot. Sidney looks up it's Brad!

Randy lies completely still on the floor. Brad runs over and helps Sidney up.

Brad: are you ok?

Sidney: yeah I'm fine.

Gale runs in.

Sidney: where's Martha?

Gale: don't worry about Martha.

They stand there for a moment then

Brad: how did she do it bring him back I mean?

Sidney: Don't know Don't care.

She then looks around. Suddenly Dewey falls though the door. They all jump

Sidney: I hate this house

Gale: me too.

Cut to outside

Showing the house and the fields around it.

THE END


	12. end version 2

End version 2#

Martha: He loved you! He really did. And you couldn't care less about him.

Sidney: If you mean Randy that's not true!

Suddenly Randy comes through the kitchen door

Jack: Randy! Your just in time we thought you would want to be the one to kill her.

Sidney looks at Randy. Randy looks around confused.

Randy: huh? What are you talking about.

Martha: well I thought you would want to be the one to kill her.

Sidney starts to cry

Sidney: no how could you?

Randy: what no Sidney you know I wouldn't do that.

Martha: of course you would think of everything she's done to you! I brought you back so you could kill her! Don't let me down!

Gale begins to get the rope around her loose.

Sidney glances at the door.

Martha takes the gun off jack. Jack smiles and takes the knife.

Jack: come on dude who would you rather live without? Your little sister or a crush you've had for a while that will never happen?

Martha: randy it's your choice.

Randy: Martha put the gun down.

Martha: no

Suddenly she shoots Sidney in the stomach. Sidney lets out a painful scream and falls to the floor.

Randy: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sidney is alive but wounded. Randy is at her side.

Randy: oh god Sid just hang in there.

Martha: (laughing) oh how sweet even after all she's put you through you still care for her.

Jack: Well if your with us your against us.

Jack steps forwards but a Gale who is now free trips him up. Jack takes the knife and turns to Gale.

Jack: BITCH!

Jack chases her through to the living room. Gale grabs a vase and smashes it over Jack's head.

Gale: DIE YOU BASTARD!

Jack drops the knife.

Meanwhile in the kitchen….

Martha takes a frying pan and holds it behind her back so Randy can't see it. Randy gets up and moves towards Martha.

Randy: Martha I don't know why you would think I ever wanted Sidney dead. Now listen Martha put the gun down.

Martha shakes her head. She then looks towards where Sidney should be. But she's gone.

Martha: NO! WHERE DID SHE GO!

Randy looks down and Martha takes her chance and hits him round the head with the frying pan. Randy falls unconscious.

In living room

Jack grabs Gales neck and throws her into the wall.

Gale punches him but he kicks her. They both fight madly. (lots of swearing)

In hallway

Martha runs into the hallway and looks around panicking. Then

Sidney: ARRRRRGGHHHHHHH

Sidney knocks Martha over. The gun flies towards the door. But Martha grabs the knife and stabs Sidney in the arm. Sidney falls to the floor. Martha holds the knife high above Sidney's head and is about to stab her when

BANG!

There's a gun shot and Martha falls back.

Sidney looks up. Randy is holding the gun. He runs over and pulls Sidney to her feet.

Randy: God are you ok?

Sidney nods.

In living room

Gale kicks jack in the face. She climbs up to behind the T.V and pushes it onto his head. Jack gets electrocuted. Randy and Sidney rush in.

Sidney: Gale are you ok?

Gale: fine come on let's get out of here.

In hallway.

They walk in when the front door opens and Brad walks through. He looks around at all the blood.

Brad: What the fuck happened?

Randy: Just don't ask.

They all gather round Martha's body. Sidney gives Randy's hand a quick squeeze.

Sidney: I'm sorry.

Randy: it's not your fault.

Suddenly Dewey falls through the door. They all scream.

Gale: oh god Dewey thank God Martha had bad aim.

Sidney looks around.

Sidney: I hate this house

Randy: me too Sid me too.

Sidney leans up and kisses him. They walk out the house hand in hand.

Cut to outside

Showing the house and the fields around it.

THE END

A/N: there you go I hope you liked it plz review and tell me which ending you like best.


End file.
